Spray nozzles for producing pulsating streams of water are known and used for example in domestic bathrooms for producing pleasant massage effects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,648 and my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 761,325, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,891, describe such arrangements. A certain degree of pulsation is produced in internal parts of the construction of the said prior patent and application, and in the pulsating shower spray construction of U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,410. It is however desirable to produce stronger massage effects than are obtainable when a stream of water is modulated.